


Before the Curtain Falls

by magiaburst



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Is This The Perfect Ending Who Knows, Jealous Little Duck, Mentionings of Fakir and Rue and Mytho, Secret Santa, This Story Is Pretty Much Ahiru Focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst
Summary: A few thoughts of a heroine after the story.
Relationships: Mentionings of Fakiru, Mentionings of Ruetho
Kudos: 6





	Before the Curtain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Secret Santa 2020 event in the Kinkan Town Discord Server.

Days have passed since they had finished the story by slaying the Raven and destroying Drosselmeyer's wretched machinery, which had been followed by nothing but peace and reliefment for anyone involved. Everyone had forgotten about the town's unusualities and there was single to no sight of any raven. No one knew how long that may last, but for how it is right now, there was only little worry.

Most of the animals had been turned into humans as the result of the waning magic and some other animals...just became ordinary, any sign of their previous anthropomorphism lost. It was certainly weird living this way, especially if one was to be here for years and yet, at the other hand, it was just as easy to get used to a proper, nautral life - after all that came to pass, this was a true happily ever after.

Rue and Mytho, who's actual name was revealed to be Siegfried, had left this town to follow lives as a royal couple within the fairy tale realm. Siegfried once more took his rightful place on the throne, this time, with his newfound princess on his side. Fakir, in the meanwhile, hadn't written any story in quite some time - he had the power to do so, however, there was no need shift the path of something that was right the way it was. 

And then we have a certain little duck sitting in her pond, swimming, left alone with her thoughts, while said boy - Fakir sat on his usual place.  
Ahiru was thinking about all that had happened up until this point - her first encounter with Drosselmeyer, when she wished to see the prince smile. Times, where the seemingly emotionless puppet Edel guided her with her wisdom. The times, where Fakir was angry about her treading in his way of protecting Mytho - for reasons she never found the words to explain. Aswell the times where Rue, once Kraehe, saw her as an enemy. All of this shouldn't matter, once she had reached her goal, she thought. And if it was not for Tutu's original fate, it would have been exactly like that.

But Drosselmeyer's story had an mind of it's own and by the strings of the vicious puppeteer himself, they almost were following roles that would have led them to ultimate demise. But at the very end, they successfully had defied their original fates and had beaten him at his own play. Ultimately, with these wishes fulfilled, it all came to this...except the duck's very own - she never got to be together with the prince. 

She sighed. He never even found out that she - as a human, was Princess Tutu all along. She had collected all of his shards and brought them back to him. She threw herself into danger, in hopes of being together with him one day. But it never was meant to happen, was it now? Still, what would have been if she never were fated to disappear into a speck of light and vanish? How would the story have turned out then? She couldn't help but feel a little jealous about how Mytho had decided to take Rue as his princess instead - the one girl that monopolized him, tainted his feel of love into the tricking nature of the raven's blood, the one that tried to kill her - her rival. 

Was it fair? Surely, there had to be some way both would have gotten their part of it, right? She did not want to be selfish, but it was ever so slightly frustrating to her. But...she also knew that Rue loved Mytho from the very start. Ever since they met, ever since she was a little child. She, also had given everything to be together with the prince, she knew that. After all, all these crimes were only done because she was led to believe by the Raven that it was the right thing. If this tale would have ended differently, it may have hit her worse than it had hit herself - and that would have been terrible. She did not want that. She did not want to feel guilty. Most importantly, she did not want to see her best friend cry.

She knew, even with an heavy heart, that she was never fated to be with the prince. And as a matter of fact, she still saw him smile at the very end. So it still was worth something, right? She did not have any reason to be jealous about it. Ahiru was happy for Rue that she ended up with the prince instead. After all, it was a perfect fit - something that she would never want to change. And besides all that, she still had Fakir, who vowed to never leave her side. Everything happened for a reason and she always acknowledged that. Rue deserved Mytho with all of her heart, she thought - no - was sure of it. 

In the end, none of these situations could change the perfect ending they were faced with.  
This was the way it should be. 

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a certain voice calling to her. And once she heard the words of Fakir, she jumped out of the pond, with excitement. 

Mytho and Rue came for a visit, it seemed.


End file.
